Hips Don't Lie
by LateyGaga
Summary: CN: Carlos Garcia was always insecure about how he looked. He just could never have the height of a model or hips that didn't jutt. So why does James find it so sexy. Kink Meme. Explicit. MA. Please Review.


**Author's Note: Okay, it's me again, and I know I shouldn't, but I just couldn't stop myself and I went back to find a new one-shot cause I found out one-shots are kind of fun. No commitment, just a try on. So here I am again, week three, with nothing but a short sex story, but I really, really wanted to do this one. Like, Really, Really. Okay, so here it is. **

"**I just want something where Carlos is insecure about his body and James makes sure to show him just how sexy he truly is."**

**So this is my best attempt at it and I know the sex may not be sexy, but forgive me, I'm just not very good at it. You should know that from last week. BTW, not a song fic, just liked the way the name fit the story. Warning! Super Kinky. Super, Super, Kinky. I'm talking semi-body worship Kinky. Okay, so I'll shut up now and go ahead and let you read it. Review and Comment and tell me how you liked it and if I should keep doing this or go back to my old, one story format. BTW #2, Always use a Condom. Its classy ladies. Luv ya. XoXo.**

"Uch," Carlos screeched out while examining himself in the long mirror, "I'm disgusting!"

"What's wrong C-los," James said as he walked in the room with his shirt off and a pudding in hand, "You sound upset."

"Get out James," the Latin boy replied while starring in the mirror intently, "I don't want you in here right now."

"Why?" James whined while throwing himself onto his bed, "I thought this was our room, remember."

"How could I ever forget," Carlos responded, anger obviously evident in his voice, "But now, I want this time alone. Like to myself. So get out."

"No. I'm staying right her on. My. Bed and I'm going to have my pudding," James said while opening the plastic top to the cup, "And if you don't like that, well, you can suck on it." Immediately, the taller teen started to scoop the chocolate into his mouth. Why did he get to do this; be so beautiful and still get to eat?

"God I hate you," The Latin boy replied while turning slowly to look at James who was currently eating on the bed, "why do you have do that right now. You know what I'm doing. So why now."

"Because Carlos, you're being ridiculous," The taller boy said while licking away at the almost empty pudding cup, "You don't need to torture yourself about your weight."

"You heard what Gustavo said; he said I like pudgy when I dance," Carlos said while grabbing at his shirt and pouting, "I look huge."

"You can be such a girl sometimes," James said while tossing the cup across the room into the trash can, of course missing, but making no effort to pick it up.

"Fuck off James," The short teen replied, upset over the whole situation around him, "Gustavo said that I look like I've put on twelve pounds and Kelly didn't disagree. You know what it means if Kelly didn't disagree."

"That she agreed?"

"That she agreed and I am blowing up now!" Carlos screamed out, melting onto the floor in front of the mirror with tears streaming down his face.

"Gustavo's a tub of Lard," the James replied while getting off the bed to go comfort his friend, "and Kelly had a massive hang-over today. She probably wouldn't have argued if Gustavo had called us all fags." Carlos cringed when he heard James say that.

"You know I hate when you use that word."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I just, I need some time to myself right now James; could you please go away, I just need to handle this my own way." Carlos looked up at his friends with his most pleading eyes possible because he really did want to be alone; he needed to be alone. Alone was the only time that he could see all the flaws.

"Fine," James huffed out while pulling himself off the ground and grabbing a shirt off the top of the drawer in the corner, "But we're ruining a fine night Carlos. Logan and Kendall are out on a date, Katie's at a sleep-over and Miss Knight is out all weekend at that spa."

"Just go; Please," the Latin boy didn't mean to come off rude, but he just wanted to be alone at the moment; nothing would have made him happier.

Then he heard the rustle of fabric and the slam of the main door that meant that James had actually left and Carlos felt comfortable again. Comfortable to scrutinize all of his annoying little problems with his body. He'd always had issues with his shape, but after what Gustavo had said about him, he just wanted to die. How embarrassing to be called out on your weight in front of all your friends in dance rehearsal; it was absolutely humiliating.

Quickly, he ran over to lock the door before pulling his shirt back off and staring long into the mirror; why was it him that had to have these problems. For starters, he was short. Annoyingly short. And he had thighs that simply made him want to die. Logan didn't have thighs; Logan's legs were like twigs. That's all he wanted. To have such a slender, pretty figure. And his ass, his annoying, annoying ass. It wasn't bad enough that he was short, but he had a packed ass that made a difference. It wasn't that it was just super huge, but it was there and thick and it stuck out. None of the other boys had this problem, just him. He was always the one who would have trouble slipping on the skinny jeans because they just wouldn't fit over his behind. He was the one who had to buy a size to big to accommodate for his hips. It was all just so annoying. He had definitely gained weight; Gustavo was completely right about him and his shape. He was simply eating just much too much. He could put a stop to that.

Then, after an hour of ripping himself to pieces, he heard the door slam.

"Damn," Carlos muttered while slipping his shirt back on and walking over to ensure the door was locked, "Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn."

Then the music started to play.

"_Oh baby when you talk like that you make a woman go mad so be wise and keep on reading the signs of my body_," Carlos could hear, blasting from the huge loud speakers in the living room, "_And I'm on tonight you know my hips don't lie and I am starting to feel you boy come on let's go, real slow don't you see baby asi es perfecto_."

What was James doing out there with the music this loud; obviously, he was just screwing with the Latin boy to get a rise out of him. And Carlos was not in the mood to be screwed with at the moment.

"What the hell Ja…" Carlos started to yell when he saw James sitting on the couch in nothing but his boxers with a single candle lit in the middle of the room.

"So, you don't like your body Carlos," James started, walking up to the Carlos who was standing in the door way still in obvious wonderment at the situation, "Why don't you use mine for comparison."

"Well, um, no, I'd rather not James, not, not you're perfectly sculpted," the Latin boy was having trouble making the words come out as he really examined the model body of his friend, "ba-ba-body."

James and Carlos had never really formally dated, but they were both really tense around each other. Oh yeah, and gay. Well, Carlos was gay and James was bi, but they still were both attracted to men in some form or another. Yet the farthest they'd ever done was mild flirting, not dating. Because why would someone as Gorgeous as James want something as ugly as Carlos?

"Come on C-los, tell me all the things you don't like about yourself that I apparently have," James continued, still slowly creeping forward while the song restarted; James had put it on repeat. "Tell me what you hate so much."

"Okay, for starters, I'm really short," Carlos started, determined to prove to the other, nearly nude boy that he was right about all this.

"And cute," James retorted while walking in slow circles around the Latin boy who's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Not fair, you never said you were allowed to make a comment."

"I didn't think I'd have to address it in the first place," James responded while slapping Carlos's bottom.

"Okay, um, I have absolutely no build."

"Are you kidding?"

"Have you seen yourself in a mirror James," Carlos responded, privately snickering at the fact that all James could do was look at himself in the mirror.

"Carlos, you're toned,"

"It's called fat."

"It's called, you are completely insane and don't see how frickin hot you are."

"Are we still talking about me?"

"Fuck C, why can't you just admit that you are absolutely beautiful; you don't have one imperfection on your whole damn, body," James said, still walking in circles around the Latin boy.

"Fine, what about my butt," Carlos replied triumphantly, saving his secret weapon for last.

"What about your ass."

"It's just so big and annoying and it can't be sexy, I don't care what you say, it's just so gross."

"Sometimes I forget just how virginal you are," James stepped up behind the Latin boy, wrapping his arms around his waist, "God Carlos, you've got the finest ass I've ever seen in this whole wide world."

"There is nothing fine about an, ass."

"You're such a bottom, you know that."

"Yes, you've told me that quite a few times today," Carlos replied while he felt James hands start to explore his body, "But James, wha-what are you doing."

"I'm feeling up your amazing, incredible body that I'm completely in love with," the taller boy replied with a smile on his face, putting his hands on Carlos's hips and getting closer to his back, being careful not to get to close and ruin the moment with an annoying guest.

"You're just saying that," the Latin boy replied blushing, still not totally believing his friend about his body, "I think you're just horny."

"If it was because I was horny, I would have gone and screwed Camille," James said while slowly rocking behind Carlos, "No, right now, I'm doing this because I want you to know just how beautiful you are."

"But you plan to get a lay out of this," the Latin boy replied, still unmoving as he felt James erection from behind him; he was doing a horrible job at trying to hide it if he was even trying to that in the first place.

"No, because I like you more than just a 'lay' Carlos," the taller teen whispered into his ear from above, "I like you a lot."

"By a lot, what exactly do you mean," Carlos said while staying staunch in his current position.

"I mean, I want to fight every other fucker in this place who stares at you for more than three seconds to check you out and rip their eyes out," James replied, still slowly rocking behind him, "I mean, I want to introduce you as, 'Carlos Garcia, my boyfriend who you can't even think of touching,' that's what I mean."

"Oh." Carlos thought James was being a little forward about this, but just the way he was hovering over him with heavy breath and touchy hands made him forget that. It made him forget a lot of things.

"Yeah 'oh', so why won't you believe me when I tell you how gorgeous you are."

"You think I'm gorgeous," Carlos responded with a bright red blush covering his face, "what's your favorite part about me then."

"Were to start," James replied, the smile he was wearing obviously bleeding into his voice, "Well, you have this really sexy toned body and I love how tall you are cause it's just right to get to kiss you and, and, you have amazing legs that lead into that amazing thing that had the grace to be called an ass. And then you have the best set of hips that could get a blind man going."

Carlos smiled while he felt James breath on his neck, "So, that means you like every part of me."

"Try to give me one damn thing not to like," James replied, planting kisses slowly down the smaller boys back, "You can't, but I'd like to hear you try. Again."

"Uh, um, my, well, I'm not very photogenic, that's one thing," Carlos said while he felt the taller boy's rough hands try to take his shirt off gently, "and, well, sometimes my hair can get really messy and-,"

"Now you're bull-shitting about absolutely nothing," James replied while finally getting Carlos shirt over his head, "because you're the sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Ha." The Latin boy somehow found the strength to say this, even though he could feel himself just melt into James's touch. "Now you're practicing ca-ca-comedy." Carlos gripped the wall behind him when he felt James lips first touch his abs.

"I like when you're this insecure Carlos, you're muscles are all tense," James was on his knees while exploring the Latin boys body.

"Wha-What a-a-are you da-doing," the Latin boy stuttered out when he felt the taller boy lick from the very tip-top of his pelvis to pecks.

"I'm just trying to show you how sexy you are," James replied while tracing the smaller boy's abs with the tip of his fingers.

"I da-don't know ha-how mu-mu-much I like tha-this," Carlos said while the taller boy got into a squatting position and started to slowly plant kisses all over his body.

"That's sad, cause I was thinking you liked this a lot," the taller boy grinned when he grabbed the smaller boys hard crotch and elicited a moan.

"Ah-Ok-ka-kay, maybe I da-do," The Latin boy moaned out while James continued to slather him in kisses, "ba-but when is it ma-my ta-turn."

"You're turn," James replied, a tiny bit confused and a tiny bit turned on, "You just being here is you're turn."

"Wa-wa-well, when da-do I ga-get to expla-explore you," he let out, the smaller boy finding it increasingly hard to breath with the crushing jeans on.

James quickly stood up and grabbed Carlos's hands, forcing them onto his own body, "good enough." The Latin boy had never really thought about it, but he couldn't believe how undeniably built the teen in front of him was. He was just so muscular and sexy and, and, and words that didn't even exist in the Latin boys vocabulary. He was sure that if he had Logan here, he'd find a way to describe it. For Carlos though, the only description was perfection. Pure and god-like perfection. Plain and simple.

James looked down with concern on the boy who was strangely tracing up his figure with his hands because he had just released a choked sob. What was wrong with his Carlos?

"Are you okay," the taller teen said with worry while Carlos continued in his gaze, "Carlos, are you alright."

"It's just," the Latin boy was having trouble saying this without sounding ridiculous at this point, "It's just you're so absolutely perfect and built and beautiful and I'm just me. Plain, slightly chucky Carlos."

"Fuck," James spat out through clenched teeth, instantly scarring Carlos, "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever gotten the chance to meet and just you saying those horrible things about yourself makes me want to hurt someone. No one gets to talk about you like that."

"Ya-you're going to hurt me?" Carlos screeched out, terrified at the pure lust that was in James eyes at the moment.

"If you call all the naughty things I'm going to do to you in a minute hurt," the taller teen said while smiling down to the Latin boy who was still cowering under him, "Then yeah, I'm going hurt you real bad."

"Is-Is there I can get you to do to not hurt me," the smaller boy was actually starting to get genuinely frightened, the looking in James eyes startling him just out of the newness of it all, "To be gentle."

"Carlos," James said while pressing Carlos deeper into the wall, "I wasn't being serious. Wow you don't get innuendos."

"You know I'm not smart."

"You're upsetting me again."

"You said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I won't hurt you, but I might spank you if you're not careful."

Carlos bit into his lip and looked down when he was starting to get James humor; sometimes he could be so slow on catching up on that kind of stuff.

"So, is there anything I can do to not get spanked too bad?" The smaller boy said while licking his lips to show James he was finally catching on.

"Yeah, yeah there actually is," the taller teen said while putting his hands on his hips, "I want you to dance for me."

"Dance for you?"

"Yeah, I want to see you move those beautiful hips for me; I want to see you get all sexy for me in those damn jeans. Make me want to rip them off." James sat himself on the couch again, the candle still burning before restarting the track and turning to face a nervous Carlos.

And then the Shakira song started, "Really James; Shakira. Is it cause I'm Mexican," the Latin boy responded with a grin, fake bowing up on the boy who was sprawled across the couch, "Cause that's racist."

"Keep going hot-stuff and I'll check Kendall's room out; you know him and Logan are into the freaky shit," James said with a completely serious look on his face, "Now I better see your hips move or I'm going to be very upset."

Carlos was careful when he first started to move to the beat, but it wasn't because of any type of fear of it being rough. He some-what liked it rough. It was because he liked to hear James need him so much; he liked to be so passive and at the same time dominant. It was oddly thrilling for him.

So slowly, he started to catch the rhythm, closing his eyes because he was sure he would embarrass himself with this little dance, but if James told him to try to bend over backwards right now, he would. He just really, really wanted James. He wanted the tanned boy bad.

Every fucking Inch.

And that's when he felt James hands on his hips.

"Uch! Why do you have to be so damn sexy right now," James moaned as Carlos kept to the beat, doing his best to keep the taller boy so desperate.

"I'm only doing what you said," the smaller boy responded, "You did order me to dance for you, remember."

"God, if I knew I had this power, I would have ordered you to do a lot of things."

"Dirty things."

"You bet your fine ass."

"I have a fine ass?"

"Are we really going to go over all of this again; you know how much it upset me."

"You're sexy when you're upset."

"You're sexy all the time."

"When did that start."

"The moment we got put in the same room together."

"Oh"

"Why do you think I came out to you C; I was kind of hoping you'd take it as way to pounce."

"Well, I, I, I thought you came out because, well, I don't know."

"It's hot when you get all stuttery and stuff. It makes we want to take you in that room right now and do all of those dirty things. Every last one of them."

"What's stopping you," Carlos responded, still slowly swaying his hips to the beat of the song, getting annoyed after the third time it had played.

"Is this you giving permission," James replied, getting closer the smaller boy.

"Do you see me trying to get you not too," the smaller boy breathed out with a smile; how could dancing be this hot.

Immediately, James took Carlos hand and led him into the bed room fast, briskly slamming the door shut and locking it in case anyone got home early. They both just needed this too bad at the moment.

"Wha-What do I do," Carlos stuttered when James started to truffle threw the drawers to find something that obviously was well hidden.

"Just keep being sexy," James replied with a grin when he found the little black box; condoms. Why hadn't Carlos thought of condoms? Oh right, cause all he wanted to do was feel James right now. He guessed saving the v-card was out of the window.

And then James slid the boxers off; beautiful and well endowed, if Carlos wasn't so sexually driven at the moment, he might actually start loathing the taller boy. Slowly, James approached, pulling the smaller boy forward to start tugging at the jeans that were currently the only thing separating him from what he wanted.

But the Latin boy wanted every part of James, he wanted every square inch and more, so immediately, he went forward into a kiss because just having the taller boy's lips might give him so kind of relief. At first it was obvious that James didn't want to stop undressing the teen under him, but it was just to amazing for any amount of lust, no matter how utterly built up, to stop. Just the wet hot intensity of it all and the way it connected them was mind-blowing. How had they not tried this earlier? The way that Carlos would bob his tongue lightly along with James rhythm in it all was driving him insane. And the way he was slightly swaying his hips to the baffled noise outside was even hotter.

"Uhhh, James," Carlos said awkwardly, the fact that he was out of breath entirely not helping him at all "You're hurting my leg."

James stifled a laugh while working on getting Carlos's jeans off with a new intensity, even if it was just to get rid of a certain member at the moment.

But the smaller boy was preoccupied with just having James in front of him like he did at the moment; beauty like this couldn't be legal. To be so handsome and sexy and apparently, hung like a horse, and it all wasn't exactly clicking to Carlos. Why would he want to do this with him? He wasn't particularly handsome and he was so curvy and not beautiful. He didn't have a model's body. He didn't have long, thin legs. He was Carlos.

And James could instantly tell this was what he was thinking about again, for like the twelfth time that night.

"Stop," the taller teen whispered into Carlos's ear, "Stop doing that. Stop judging yourself like that. You're absolutely, positively gorgeous; who gives a damn that you don't look like an anorexic model. I wouldn't want you all bony and skeletal in the first place. You're real. You're beautiful. Damn Fine. I love every." James hand started to slide up the side of Carlos body, "single, part of you. From the jutt of your hips to the line of your jaw. So stop freaking the fuck out about how you look. Cause you look absolutely Gorgeous."

Carlos could feel James slowly plant a row of kisses down his neck before pushing him against the wall across the room, feeling up the smaller boy all over.

"I-I … now," Carlos moaned out and James smiled, seeing his chance.

"I have to prep you first," James said, still brandishing a grin.

"I da-don't care, I'll do anything, I ja-just want you," Carlos whined out while James continued to hold his hips.

"Then, I need you to put these in your mouth," The taller boy responded, holding out three fingers to the smaller teen, "just suck a little. Don't be afraid."

Carlos was questioning it, but he didn't stop, he just stared at James; he really didn't know why he was sucking his fingers and not other _things_, but hey, if this is what it took.

Finally, the tanned teen pulled them out of the Latin boy's mouth and slowly started to cup his ass with his other, non-wet hand.

"I need you to get on the bed now C," James ordered, forcing a huffing Carlos onto the bed, "Just, bend over."

"Bend Over?"

"Yeah, get on your knees and bend over."

"I don't know if I want to do this anymore."

"Fine, Fine, how about on your back."

"Okay," Carlos said enthusiastically, liking the sound of on his back just a little bit better; bending over just made him feel a little bit too much like a dog. Sparky.

And then he felt the first finger enter his bottom when he had finally found a comfortable position. Then another. And he felt them stretch ever so slightly before he felt light scissoring. Then heavier scissoring. And Then another finger. And More scissoring. And by the end of all of the stretching Carlos couldn't particularly decide how he felt about it. A rational person might have been slightly grossed out and a little shocked. Carlos only felt about 10% rational in this situation; he somehow enjoyed the rest. And he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Just stay still Kitty," James purred out into the empty air while positioning himself at Carlos's entrance, "Stay very, very still."

"Ok-ka-kay," Carlos replied giggling, "but we're did 'Kitty,' c-ca-ome from."

"Cause you've got a nice, fluffy piece of 'tale'."

The Latin boy smiled a little into the second kiss, but the second kiss had a more abrupt climax to it; James finally entered him. And it felt surprisingly amazing.

His legs were a little awkward, but it didn't matter; it felt so good that he could ignore everything else at the moment just to focus on the beautiful thing that was above him.

James just couldn't take it; he didn't see how Carlos could ever think that he wasn't as gorgeous as he was. His amazing set of hips, his firm ass, his supple lips; there was very little not to love. And now just being this intimate with him was incredible.

But they both got lost to the passion and James started to buck forward just a little more erratically than normal. Immediately, Carlos walls got tighter and James almost shouted from the feeling. It actually got better. If this wasn't good enough, it was better.

"Ya-You're frick-frickin tight da-down thea-there," James moaned out.

"A-Ah-Is that ga-good or ba-bad," Carlos replied softly, the rocking starting to make him get lost in ecstasy.

"Its ah-amazing," James said, bending down into Carlos for another kiss which was better than the rest; immediately, there tongue's collided in wet passion while they continued sliding and moving, the rhythm of their bodies making music in its own right.

Somehow, they both kept up the pace from before, Carlos expertly moving his hips while James thrust forward sharply, hitting his target directly on point each time. He was giving Carlos prostrate absolutely no mercy at all.

And Carlos loved it. He loved the feel of it inside him and he loved the way that James was so dominant over him and yet gentle in a strange way. His movements weren't gentle and neither was the sex at the current moment, but just the way he would place his lips. The way he would let Carlos semi lead and at the same time still have full control. It was oddly reassuring. And all the more sexy.

"Ya-You're sa-so fucking ha-hot Ka-Kitty," the taller boy moaned out while bringing himself down closer to a position almost on top of Carlos.

"I-I am?" the Latin boy whimpered out, running his hands along the taller boy's amazing body.

"Ye-Yeah you fu-fucking are," James grunted out, licking a line up from the smaller boys chest up to his jaw, "I ja-just don't wa-want this to e-end."

Both continued the movements of their bodies, keeping up with some erotic made beat that neither could hear but could obvious feel just from the way they moved. How they felt each other all over desperately, just the feel of skin obvious giving them some kind of unseen pleasure. The way that James was over Carlos, thrusting forward while bending down to plant kisses. The way that Carlos would slightly shimi his hips to almost copy James movements backwards.

It was just all so amazing for both of them.

And neither could handle the heat entirely anymore.

"I-I'm gonna ca-cum Carlos," James said while continuing forward.

"Wa-Wait, I want this to la-last," Carlos moaned out, not ready to let go of the way that his prostrate was getting stabbed.

"I ca-can't," James replied in a low moan, "Ya-you're so damn se-sexy."

Immediately Carlos bent James head down into a final kiss and it was absolutely, mind-fucking fantastic. Their lips collided instantly and their tongues not much later while curious hands explored each other's bodies still and they continued their dance. And the way James hips would buck would make Carlos moan in ecstacy into his lips.

And with one final pump, James came, slightly shouting into the smaller boy's mouth while it happened, which forced Carlos to cum a few moments later.

They both giggled a little at the way it all ended while slowly cleaning themselves up, relishing just the others presence at the current moment while throwing away certain plastic covers and cleaning with toilet paper as best they could the goo that covered both of their abs.

Finally, with the music still blasting from the outside, they both launched themselves in James's bed while in amazement at what had happened. Carlos slowly cuddled into James strong arms to fight the cold that was just starting to hit him when James began again.

"That was amazing," the taller teen huffed out, his breath still completely taken.

"Yeah, yeah it was," Carlos agreed, snuggling his face into James's chest.

"And you are still sexy as ever."

"You really think so."

"You're absolutely ravishing."

"You have no clue what that means."

", but that's not the point, the point is, you are absolutely gorgeous with all of your amazing curves."

"You're just saying that."

"If I were just saying that, would my hand still be cupping your nice ass."

Carlos blushed when the door swung open and Logan walked in; Immediately, upon witnessing the two boys completely naked in the taller's bed, his eyes grew to a new level of brown wideness.

"What …. Happened," Logan said slowly, not blinking once while examining the situation.

James and Carlos both shared a glance before pointing at the box of condoms still sitting on the open drawer.

"Hey," Carlos said to the shocked brunette, "hips don't lie." *smirk**kiss*


End file.
